


Beloved Memories

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barbecue, Butternut, Child!Semi, Dog - Freeform, Emotional Day, Family Bonding, Fluff, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Happy Gotcha Day, M/M, Memories, Movie suggestion, New record, Newborn, One year mark, Slice of Life, Sparky - Freeform, Special message, Summer, Time flies fast, Unexpected Visitors, happiness, happy tears, new family member, owl - Freeform, pizza and a movie, small backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: The August and September oneshots in one place from the Tiny!Semi series!August: Barbecues are fun summer gathering for family and friends to enjoy. Bokuto and Akaashi decide to host a barbecue with their friends to enjoy some good food. But what they didn't expect is a special guest to show up on their doorstep.September: It's been a year since Bokuto and Akaashi brought Eita home. How time has flown.





	1. August: A Special Guest

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an update in the September oneshot, please read both works °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° 
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!
> 
> Come talk to me over at Twitter or Tumblr at TokiKurp ♡

“Keiji! Did you find the recipe book?”   
  
“Yes, Kotarou, I did! It’s page 57, right?”   
  
“Yup! Has anyone called yet?”   
  
“Everyone will be here in about an hour! Kenma and Tetsu will be here in half an hour.” Akaash called out as he flipped to the desired page of the recipe book. Eita looked up from watching Sparky eat at the mention of his favorite uncles!   
  
“Oh? Uncle Tetsu and Uncle Kenma are coming too, Mommy?” Eita asked as Akaashi nodded.   
  
“Yes, they are. So are Uncle Daishou, Aunt Mika, Uncle Lev and Uncle Mori.” Akaashi responded as the child gasped.    
  
“I can’t wait! Uncle Sho and Uncle Lev and Uncle Nori get to meet Sparky!” Eita exclaimed excitedly as the dog looked up from his food bowl and barked in agreement. The former setted smiled down at his son, before turning his attention back to the recipe book.    
  
“Eita, do you want to help me make potato salad for today’s barbecue?”   
  
The weekend had arrived and it was summer, so what did Bokuto think was a good idea? Well, having a barbecue with some of the members of the national team. Where did the idea of potato salad come from? It came from the recipe book Bokuto received as a gift from one of the American wing spikers last year. They never found a reason to use it until sometime in the past week, when Eita found it by accident. For some reason the book was in his bookcase!   
  
“Potato salad? What’s that?” The boy asked as he tilted his head while Sparky sat next to the tiny human. He could tell this had to do something with food and he wanted in on it too!   
  
“Oh well it’s a little hard to explain, but if you help me make it you’ll see what it is. Now how about that? Hmmm? Want to be my little helper-”   
  
“YES! Eita want to help!” The child exclaimed as he held his arms up.   
  
“That’s what I thought. Come here my little helper.” Akaashi chuckled as he picked the child up and placed him onto the counter. All the ingredients laid out on there and the bowl of potatoes made Eita’s eyes widen.   
  
“Are you gonna use all of them, Mommy?”   
  
“Hmm, I don’t think I’ll be able to use them all. But we can use them later, maybe slice them up and make home made chips.” Akaashi shrugged as he glanced over at the curious child.    
  
“Yeah, I like that idea!”   
  
“ARF!” Sparky agreed, making Eita and Akaashi laugh.   
  
“Of course you would agree, boy. You love food as much as we do.” Akaashi responded while patting the dog’s head. “Alright, let’s get started. How about that?”   
  
Eita nodded and watched as Akaashi started to cut everything up.    
  
“Alright! How’s the potato salad is coming along?” Bokuto exclaimed while entering the kitchen and clapping his hands together.    
  
“Come to get the meat, Kotarou?” Akaashi asked as the wing spiker leaned against the counter and ruffled the child’s hair.   
  
“Ah, not yet. I’m going to wait until bro gets here...or someone. So kiddo, you helping making the potato salad?” Bokuto asked as Eita nodded.   
  
“Yeah, but Mommy is doing the big adult stuff because Eita is still little.” The child responded. “Where’s Butternut?”   
  
“He’s in the living room waiting for me to take him back outside.” Bokuto answered. Just as the child opened his mouth, the doorbell rang.   
  
“I’ll go.” Akaashi spoke up as he walked passed his family and into the hallway. Eita picked up a potato slice and looked at Bokuto, who looked at Sparky. The dog looking up with big hopeful eyes and a wagging tail. The wing spiker looked at the little boy and nodded.   
  
“Eita, put down the potato slice.” Akaashi called out, making the child freeze as he was about to drop the potato.   
  
“Whoa, Mommy good.”   
  
“Yeah...a little too good if you ask me.” Bokuto agreed.   
  
“Kotarou, I know you were going to let him!” Akaashi called out as he reached the door open and opened it.    
  
Who he thought would be one of their coming guests, there stood someone else instead. Someone that Akaashi had never seen before. In front of him stood a small, elderly lady with her hands folded in front of her. Her silver hair tied up into a bun and her eyes of a familiar brown, he had seen before. Where had he seen those eyes before?   
  
“Can I help you, ma’am?” Akaashi asked as the women took a deep breath.   
  
“Uh yes well you see umm,” The women started, but the former setter could see she seemed nervous. “Well you see I-I was wondering...did you recently adopt a little boy?”   
  
That was a strange question to ask, but Akaashi responded, “Yes, I did. In September.”   
  
“Was he from Miyagi?”   
  
“Yes. Is there something I can do for you?” Akaashi asked, still wondering where he’d seen her eyes before.   
  
“I...you wouldn’t believe me, because I don’t even think I would believe it, if it happened to me. But I am...I am his biological grandmother.” The woman answered as she looked up at Akaashi. He stood there for a moment to let the information register, before his eyes widened.    
  
Those familiar brown eyes were the same eye color as Eita’s.    
  
“I-I’m sorry what? Your his grandmother?”    
  
“Yes and please understand, I had no idea about him.” She responded. “I understand if you don’t believe me, I mean he was- was abused.”   
  
The former setter could see a wave of emotion flood over her face, tears threatening to spill over at any second. She had the same expression Eita made when he was upset. It was almost identical.   
  
“Oi, Keiji! Who’s at the door?” Bokuto called out. Akaashi could hear him walking up behind him.   
  
“I just want to know if he’s alright and that he’s being properly taken care of after what...after what my daughter did to him. Oh, what am I even saying, she isn’t my daugher after what she and her husband did to that poor angel.” She said as Bokuto came up and wrapped his arm around Akaashi’s shoulder.   
  
“Oh, hi there! What can we do for you?” Bokuto greeted with a big smile on his face.   
  
“Kotarou this is Eita’s biological grandmother. Look at her eyes, don’t they look like Eita’s?” Akaashi said. Bokuto blinked but looked, his eyes widened moments later.   
  
“Oh my god, they do have the same eye color.” The wing spiker couldn’t believe it, he really couldn’t believe it!    
  
“I understand if you don’t want me here, but I would like to know how he's doing. Knowing he’s doing well, will do it for me.”    
  
“He’s doing well.” Bokuto answered as she nodded, smiling at the couple as the tears began to fall.    
  
“Thank you. That’s all I needed to know. Please take care of him.” She responded as she bowed to them.    
  
“Um ma’am, what do you mean that you didn’t know about him? I don’t understand.” Akaashi asked as she straightened up and looked at the couple, that stood in front of her.   
  
“Well I mean, I didn’t know anything.”

“Why don’t you come in and explain that further?” Akaashi suggested, moving out of the way for the elder woman to come in.   
  
“DADDY! I STUCK! COME HELP!” The couple suddenly heard Eita holler for help.   
  
“ARF!”   
  
“COMING SPORTS!” Bokut called back as he walked back to the kitchen.   
  
“Is...is it alright?” She asked as the former setter nodded.   
  
“Yes. Please come in.”   
  
Akaashi lead the elder into their home and toward the dining room. Asking if there is anything that she wanted, tea or water or anything to drink. She declined as the two sat down, she could hear Eita’s giggles from the kitchen. Hearing his laughter already put her at ease.     
  
“Keiji! Do you want me to finish the potatoes?”   
  
“Uh yes, Kotaro. Follow the directions. Eita, make sure Daddy follows the directions.”    
  
“I will! Daddy follow the directions!”   
  
“Okay, okay, I will! Alright now where were we?” Bokuto laughed as Akaashi chuckled and looked at the elder that sat across from him.   
  
“Well, I guess I can start by saying that I had no idea about anything. Nothing and I if I had known, I would have done something. I would've done everything in my power to protect that little boy. They didn’t tell us anything, neither his parents or myself. My husband has already passed away, so it’s just me. So I’m sure you’re wondering how I didn’t know when she was pregnant? Well, she hid it and from what her husband told me, her belly stayed small so it was rather easy to hide.” She sighed.   
  
“Oh my.” Akaashi only managed to get out. “So they didn’t tell anyone? Why?”   
  
“To be honest, I have no idea. I asked them both and she didn’t give me an answer. He didn’t give me an actual answer either, but he broke down. I could tell it was all her, it was all her and none of him. Now as for us not noticing anything about after she had him or when any of us came over, they hid him.”   
  
“They had him in a closet.” Akaashi responded. The elder sighed and shook her head.   
  
“I can’t imagine it. I wish I had known, I wish I could have saved him and kept him safe from those animals.” Her voice cracked and the tears started to spill over again. Akaashi leaned forward and placed his hands on top of hers.   
  
“I can’t start to understand how you must be feeling, especially as his grandmother. But I want you to know that he is safe here and very well loved. He is getting everything he needs and all the hugs in the world.” Akaashi reassured the elder, who smiled at him.   
  
“I’m happy to hear that. Oh um, while I was searching for him, I found the nurse that took care of him and I spoke with her. She thought something was wrong with them, because they rarely held him. They didn’t even have a name the day they were leaving the hospital. So the nurse named him Eita and they liked it and kept it.” Digging into her purse, she pulled out three photos and placed them in front of Akaashi.    
  
A small newborn could be seen in all of the pictures; one where he was being held by a nurse, another one in the bassinet and the other in an incubator. Akaashi looked up at her, where she smiled.    
  
“That’s Eita after he was born. He was in the incubator because he was born a few weeks early, but was doing alright. The nurse told me that she felt like something would come up and saved these just in case.” She responded as Akaashi stared at the pictures of Eita. How small he’d been, when he’d been born. He couldn’t believe it.   
  
“Wow, I can’t believe this.”   
  
“I want you and your husband to have them.” Akaashi looked up at her.   
  
“But these belong to you.”   
  
“I know. It’s just...my search is over. I don’t need them anymore. I know he is safe and sound and that’s all I needed to know.” She smiled.   
  
“Do you not want to have a relationship with him?” Akaashi asked. “I don’t want you to think that we’re going to kick you out the moment we’re done. The fact you searched for him tells me you love him a lot, even though you had never met him.”    
  
“Yes, I love him so much and I would like to have some sort of relationship with him. I’m sure he has grandparents, who really love him.”   
  
“You can never have enough love for someone and there’s plenty of more room for your love.” Akaashi said as he turned around toward the kitchen. She looked up and noticed Bokuto, smiling at them, while holding Eita in his arms. She perked up when she saw her Grandson, who was drinking one of his juices. Sparky sitting next to them and Butternut on his head.   
  
“This little guy is loved by a lot of people, but Keiji’s right. There is always more room to love such a little guy like him. Isn’t that right buddy?” Bokuto asked as Eita looked at his father and nodded.   
  
“Yeah! Eita luv everyone!” The child smiled as he looked at his grandmother.    
  
“So what do you say? Have the relationship you always want to have?” Akaashi asked as she stared at the child and gave a nod.   
  
“Yes. Come here, baby.” She responded while holding her arms out toward him, while tears threatened to fall from her lashes. Bokuto handed Eita to her, the child being immediately embraced and held close by the elder.   
  
“How much I have dreamed about this moment, my sweet Eita. I love you so much.” She whispered as Eita smiled.   
  
“I luv you too...umm?” Eita looked up to his grandmother.   
  
“Oh um well you can-”   
  
“How about Gigi?” Bokuto cut off. “How does that sound, sports?”   
  
“I like Gigi! Do you like Gigi?” Eita asked while looking up at her. She smiled at him and patted his head.   
  
“I love it, sweetie. I really do.”   
  
“How about you stay for our barbecue? We’d love to have you and, hey, you can get to know Eita more.” Bokuto suggested as Eita gasped and smiled at her.   
  
“Gigi please? Pleassse?” Eita asked as she laughed.   
  
“Oh of course, dear. Of course.”   
  
“Yay! Sparky! Butternut! Come meet Gigi!” Eita called over as the dog and owl came over.   
  
“Why, what lovely pets you have, Eita.” She smiled while petting Sparky’s head.   
  
“Butternut not a pet. Butternut was here first and he my buddy! Sparky helps me when Eita feels sad and upset. He helps Eite happy again.” The child explained.   
  
“Oh, I see.” She giggled as the door open.   
  
“WHERE’SSSSSS MY AMAZING NEPHEW!” A voice called out as the child gasped and jumped from his Gigi’s lap.   
  
“Uncle Shou! Aunt Mika!” The child exclaimed as he rushed to the door. The adults chuckled softly as they watched the child rush out of the room. “Uncle Shou! Aunt Mika! Come meet Gigi!”   
  
“Alright, alright squirt. Wow, someone is eager to for us to meet someone.” Daishou tried to calm the excited child down.   
  
“Very excited.” Mika giggled as they came into dining room to see the elder in the dining room. “Hello there.”   
  
“Nice to meet you.” Daishou smiled. “I’m Daishou Suguru and this is my wife, Mika.”   
  
“It’s nice to meet you um?”   
  
“Oh! Oh where am my manners? My name is Keiko, but please call me Gigi. A special little boy calls me that.” She smiled while looking at Eita.


	2. September: One Year

**September 9th**

“Bathed, dressed, in bed and it’s only nine-thirty! New record I have to say!” Bokuto exclaimed as he walked down the stairs. “What do you say, Butternut?”   
  
“Hoot!” The owl agreed with a nod.   
  
“I believe so too.” The wing spiker nodded. “Keiji! Eita’s asleep, how about we find a movie to watch before bed?”    
  
No answer. Bokuto stopped walking and looked towards the living room, no Akaashi. That was weird, he was in the living room an hour ago when the wing spiker had gone to get their son ready for bed. The owl flew off the wing spiker’s shoulder in search of the former setter.   
  
“Keiji?” Bokuto called out as he walked down the rest of the steps and entered the kitchen, his husband wasn’t here either. He turned around and peeked into the dining room, to spot his husband sitting at the table. Bokuto crossed the short distance between them and placed a hand on Akaashi’s back, catching his husband’s attention.   
  
“Hey, what are you looking at?” The wing spiker asked as he leaned over to see what his husband was doing. Pictures laid spread out on the table, pictures of their son.    
  
“Is Eita asleep?” Akaashi asked as the wing spiker nodded.   
  
“Yeah, he’s asleep now. What are you doing?” Bokuto asked as he picked up one of the pictures; in the picture Eita and his GiGi could be seen, at the barbecue they had held recently. The child sat in his Grandmother’s lap, while they both smiled up at the camera, how similar their smiles were. It was crazy.   
  
“Looking at some pictures from this past year.” Akaashi responded while setting down another picture down. “I can’t believe tomorrow is going to make one year since we’ve brought him home.”   
  
“...It’s already been a year?” Bokuto asked for after a moment of silence. Akaashi nodded. “It doesn’t feel like a year at all.”   
  
“It doesn’t. It feels like it’s only been a few months.”   
  
“It feels like we just introduced him to everyone.” Akaashi nodded.   
  
Tomorrow would make one whole year since they’d adopted Eita and to them, it didn’t feel like a year at all. To them, they had just brought him home from Miyagi. Their family and friends had just met him for the first time. But time always told a different story, the story of their first year as parents to with their son.   
  
“You know, this will always be my favorite pictures of us.” Bokuto smiled while he picked up one particular photo. Akaashi looked up and smiled, that was his favorite too.   
  
“Our first family picture.”    
  
The happiest day of their lives (besides their wedding day), the day everything had been finalized and Eita officially had belonged to them. Akaashi held Eita in his arms, while Bokuto was hugging the both of them.   
  
“He’s come so much out of his shell since then.” Bokuto commented, looking at how Eita was trying to hide himself behind his fox plush. Akaashi nodded with a slight chuckle.   
  
“Now everyone always mentions just how bright his smile has become.” Of course he was still getting shy here and there. But according to everyone, he had the brightest smile either one of them had ever seen.   
  
“I sometimes wonder if his cheeks hurt from smiling so much.” Bokuto spoke caught up in his thoughts as he set the picture down, while Akaashi picked up another up. “Oh, I love this one too.”   
  
Eita was napping on the couch, spread out with Butternut sleeping by his head. They had learned quickly how much Eita loved to take naps and wouldn’t refuse one (but also learned he was a very sleepy child).    
  
“I think I found him on the staircase that day.” Akaashi laughed as he remembered that day. “One minute he was playing and the next, everything went quiet. Come to find out, he fell asleep on the stairs.”    
  
“When he’s tired, he’ll sleep anywhere. I remember when I brought him to training that one day, Daichi said he was falling asleep on the examination table next to Wakatoshi.” Bokuto chuckled at the memory. All he’d seen was a sleeping Eita in the doctor’s arms, when break had started.   
  
“Nao has told me, that even though Satori loves to sleep, he hates naps.” The former setter chuckled while he picked up another picture. “Kotarou, remember this?”   
  
“His fourth birthday! Aw man, that was a fun night.” Bokuto answered as he took the picture and smiled. “I had this as my phone background for the longest time.”   
  
“Well, look how cute that face is with all the cake over it.” Akaashi cooed at the picture, Eita not paying attention while he ate some of his birthday cake. Some of the cake had ended up on his face instead of his mouth, but he still looked adorable.   
  
“I can’t believe his birthday is on national pocky day! I’m telling you Keiji, this year for his birthday, he’s going to get tons of pocky boxes from his classmates.” Bokuto exclaimed as the former setter shook his head, while setting the picture down.   
  
“Of course, love. But we still have two months until then.” Akaashi pointed out while picking up a picture without looking. “Speaking of which, I need to start planning ideas for his birthday. I can’t believe he’ll be five this year!”   
  
“Yeah, we’re going to have a five year old running around soon.” Bokuto laughed as he looked at the picture his husband had picked up. “Ah, here’s a recent one!”   
  
Looking at the picture in hand, there was Eita in a swimming pool. Holding onto someone’s hands as he kicked his legs.    
  
“His swimming lessons. It was nice of Mikoshiba-san to teach Eita on his day off.” Akaashi nodded as the wing spiker agreed.   
  
“Yeah, he loved teaching him too! He said if we wanted to put him in more lessons, that he would be more than happy to teach him.” Bokuto smirked while looking at the picture. “Though I think he was trying to convince us to let Eita take up swimming as a sport.”   
  
“Kotarou, remember if Eita doesn’t end up liking volleyball, he can pick whatever sport he wants to do.” The former setter reminded his husband.   
  
“I know, I know. But his first sport will be volleyball.” Bokuto said while setting the picture. “And hopefully the only sport.”   
  
“Kotarou.”   
  
“Oh hey look! Wasn’t this recently?” Bokuto asked as he held up another picture. Akaashi looked and gave a puzzled looked.    
  
“I don’t remember this. Why is Sparky eating Eita’s ice cream?”    
  
The Shiba Inu was taking a lick at the ice cream that was in Eita’s hand, while the child looked to be laughing at his dog.    
  
“Oh you must have been away that day. Well uh, Sparky just came up and started to lick his ice cream. So uh...yeah.” Bokuto explained as Akaashi looked at his husband with a raised eyebrow. “There are just so many memories with him and it’s only been a year.”   
  
Akaashi nodded as he leaned against Bokuto’s shoulder, the wing spiker pulling his husband closer to him.   
  
“Yeah, I can’t wait to make more.”

* * *

**September 10th**

“You’re in a good mood this morning, Bo.” Kuroo commented as the two players walked up to the gym, where there training was held in. Bokuto looked over at the middle blocker and raised an eyebrow.

“I’m always in a good mood! What are you talking about?” Bokuto asked with a smirk, bumping into Kuroo’s shoulder.

“No, you’re in a good, good mood. Something happened? Did Keiji finally gave in and is letting you install a pizza oven in the kitchen?” 

“Ahh I wish! But nope, that’s not the reason why.” Bokuto answered. Though he was still trying to convince his husband they needed a pizza oven. His argument? Making pizza as a family was a fun activity and also bonding moment with their son (Akaashi agreed, but still shot down the idea of a pizza oven).

“Oh?” Kuroo smirked. “Did the kiddo decide he’s going to be a wing spiker when he starts playing volleyball?”

“Nope! Not that either. But it has to do with, Eita.” Bokuto replied with a smile.

“It does? Well what did he do to put you in such a good mood this morning?” 

Bokuto didn’t respond for a minute, instead looking up at the sky. There were gray clouds this morning, the weather called for rain today and for the next few days as well. It was funny, one year ago today, the sun was shining and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky. Now today, it was suppose to be raining for most of the day. Bokuto looked away from the sky back at the middle blocker, chuckling.

“I’ve been a father for over a year now. One year ago today, Keiji and I adopted Eita.” He finally spoke. Kuroo blinked before his eyes widened. A smile crossed his face and he patted his best friend’s back.

“It’s already been a year, huh? Man that’s crazy, the year flew by like nothing.” 

“Yeah it did. I can’t believe it!” Bokuto exclaimed as the two players entered the gym and headed toward the locker room. “I’ve been a father for a whole year now and my birthday is in ten days. He came home ten days before my birthday, like that was the best present I could have ever asked for!”

“You’re right.” Kuroo agreed as he opened his locker and removed his jacket. “He came home at the perfect time. And you know Bo, Kenma and I were talking about this the other day and neither of us have seen you two so happy before. I mean, obviously we’ve seen you two ecstatic before, but not like this. You two are so full of life now.”

Bokuto nodded as he put his bag into his locker. “All thanks to Eita.”

“Are you three going to do anything tonight?” 

“Yeah, but we don’t know exactly what yet. We know we’re going to a bakery and let him get a cupcake for today. But no idea about dinner yet, Keiji will let me know what the plans are for tonight around lunch time.” Bokuto responded as he changed his shirt.

“No sushi tonight?” The middle blocker asked with a smirk on his face.

“And have sushi again on Friday?” 

“Hey, today’s a special day for the kiddo. Let him have his favorite food, who cares if you and Keiji have it twice in a week!”

The day went by like any other day and before everyone knew it, the national team sat down for lunch. Everyone chatting about a variety of subjects from volleyball to what everyone ate last night and now having for lunch. But one person did not speak up at all. Bokuto. Instead of joining in on the different conversations, his focus was on his phone. He touched his food every few minutes when it looked like he thought about something, but other than that he was silent. This caught some people’s attention, until someone spoke up about it.

“Bokuto, what are you so quiet about?!” Terushima called out. The wing spiker looked up from his phone, seeing everyone was now staring at him.

“What? Did I miss something? Is lunch over?”

“No Kou-chan. Are you okay?” Oikawa asked as he leaned forward. “You haven’t spoken a word since lunch started.”

“I haven’t?” 

“Not a word.” Daichi responded.

“Oh well uh…,” Bokuto scratched the back of his head while looking back down at his phone. “Sorry, I’m writing a message right now. To Eita.”

“For what?” Some of the members looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces, but Kuroo chuckled.

“It’s a special day, let’s just say that.”

“You guys will read in a few minutes! I’m almost finished!” Bokuto waved it off as he went back to his phone to finish the message.

* * *

Taking a break from reading a new (and long) case, Akaashi sat down to eat lunch. Butternut happily ate next to him, while the former setter scrolled through his phone. As he took a bite of his lunch, a notification popped up saying Bokuto had tagged him in a post.

“What did you tag me in, Kotarou?” Akaashi asked. Butternut looked up from his food, his face covered in it, and tilted his head.

“Hoot?”

Akaashi blinked for a moment before he smiled softly, beginning to read the post.

 

_ To my precious Eita,  
_ _ One year ago today, I was nervous. I didn’t know what to expect, I was hoping and praying you would want to come home with us. I was scared that fifteen months would go to waste and  _ _ @akaashikeiji _ _ and I would be going home without you, because you were too scared. And you had every right to be scared, the beginning of your life was hell. You weren’t given the love you deserved and I vowed to myself, the day I saw your picture, I would never let you go through that pain ever again. The day I met you for the first time in person, I wanted to cry because you were in front of me, actually in front of me and not just on a picture! All I wanted to do was hug you and never let you go. Seeing how fragile you were reminded me to be gentle around you, while you started to get used to your new environment, but the first time you fell asleep on my chest is a moment I will never forget.  _

_ Going home after our first day as a family and you passed out on my chest, you gripped onto my shirt like you were holding onto me for dear life. I was holding you for dear life too, I didn’t want to let you go. I never knew someone could have such a peaceful look on their face until I saw your sleeping face. But I’ll never forget how you turned around in your sleep the moment your Uncle  _ _ @kurootetsuro _ _ texted us wanting to see your cute face, but instead he got your back! We weren’t the only ones excited to meet you, Butternut couldn’t wait to see you either. Seeing the two of you interact for the first time is something I’ll never forget. I’ve never seen him so excited before and now you two are best friends.  _

_ Our first month was bumpy, the days were filled with a lot of ups and downs. The days of you crying, because you thought you did something wrong and us learning what calmed you down. There were days we would just sit there and wait until you came out from your hiding spot and we learned how to softly talk to you. On other days we would sit on the couch and just cuddle you (there were even days we would just sit in the corner, because you didn’t want to come out). But those were the same day we learned you loved to read books. The same days your curious little mind asked us all the questions in the world. The days we got you to laugh and smile big at us. Days we would just sit and watch volleyball because you had never seen a real match (and the day I learned who my real biggest fan is, other than Keiji). The days you fell asleep in our arms and we cuddled you close and tight.  _

_ The nights were the roughest. I still remember your first night in your bed, it didn’t last long because you came into our room. Butternut found you at the end of our bed and woke us up. It was a good thing we had recently bought a bigger bed for nights where you came crawling into our bed. The nights you laid between us and we hugged you from both sides to let you know we would be here when you wake up. The nights you woke up trembling from a nightmare and we held you close. Walking up and down the hallway while you screamed and cried, begging for no more pain. Nights like that always scared me and I couldn’t help but cry just a few times, because I didn’t want to image what you had dreamed up. All I wanted you to have were peaceful dreams. _

_ But we got through our first month and even to this day, we’re still learning so much. I know we are going to have a lot of ups and downs, that’s just life as parents. I know we can’t always have good days, but I still wish for you to have the best days you can have. The day you got to finally meet all (well almost, meeting Gigi was also a special day), your family is a day I’ll never forget. Getting to meet your grandparents, aunts and all your uncles, especially Uncle Tetsu and Uncle  _ _ @applepiken _ _ . They were the most eager to finally get to meet you, I didn’t expect you to open up to them so fast. But it makes me happy that you get so excited to not only see them, but everyone in our family.  _

_ I never thought I would get to be a Dad, but you changed that. You changed that one year ago today, the day you called me Daddy for the first time. I wouldn’t trade our first year for anything, nothing could replace those memories with you. Everyday I get to see you grow and learn, see you smile and laugh and chase Butternut around the house. Actually, get to see you and Sparky chase Butternut around the house! You showed me what love is and what it’s meant to be a real Father. _

_ Thank you Eita. I love you. _

_ Happy Gotcha Day! _

_ -Daddy  _ _ ❤ _

“Hoot?!” Butternut was alarmed when tears began to fall from Akaashi’s eyes. The former setter put his phone down and sobbed softly, trying to wipe his tears away. He looked at the concerned owl and smiled down at him.

“Kotarou wrote a post wishing Eita a happy gotcha day.” Akaashi responded while he sniffed. “I can’t believe it’s been a year since we brought him home. It doesn’t feel like a year, it really doesn’t.”

Butternut flew up onto Akaashi’s shoulder and snuggled close to him. The former setter laughed and stroked the owl’s feathers. Neither said anything for a moment as Akaashi looked at the pictures attached to the post, four pictures at that. 

One was of him holding Eita, while they sat in the corner, Akaashi had a smile on his face with his mouth opening. Eita was looking up at him, while he held his fox plush in his arms. What was he saying back then? Was it a story or maybe he was singing to him? He couldn’t remember, but just seeing this made him smile.

Another one was of Bokuto and Eita asleep in their bed, actually Eita slept on top of the wing spiker that night. One of Bokuto’s arms was wrapped around the child’s small body and Butternut was also in the picture. Just in the corner, he was asleep on his post.

Next was Akaashi and Eita in the kitchen, the child sitting on the counter while watching the former setter cook. One could only see Akaashi’s face since Eita’s back was facing the camera in the picture, but it looked like the former setter was explaining something. He had a fond expression on his face, Akaashi wondered what he was cooking that day. What time of day had it been? Breakfast maybe? 

The last one was of Bokuto wrapped up in a blanket with Eita in his lap, the two snuggled up in a warm blanket while the wing spiker watched a volleyball game. Akaashi remembered this night, Eita was supposed to be sleeping; but instead he was watching the game with Bokuto. He had woken up to go to the bathroom and noticed his husband wasn’t in bed. So he came down and saw the two of them watching the game.

Memories, so many memories in the past year. And so many more to be made.

“I think I know what we’re going to do tonight.” Akaashi spoke up.

“Hoot?” Butternut tilted his head.

* * *

“PIZZA’S HERE!” Bokuto called out the moment he entered the house.

“YAY PIZZA’S HERE!” Eita cheered as he hopped down each step of the stairs. Sparky following the small human down each step. 

“Eita, are you ready for some pizza?”

“I ready, Mommy!” The child smiled. “I love pizza!”

“ARF!” Sparky agreed, he loved pizza too! Akaashi shook his head at the dog before holding his hand out to his son. 

“Alright, then let’s go get some before we watch whatever you want.” The former setter smiled.

“Eita wants Lilo and Stitch!” 

“Then Lilo and Stitch it is!” Bokuto exclaimed as he opened one of the boxes.

“Yay! Daddy! Do you think Gigi likes Lilo and Stitch?” The child asked as he looked up to his Father.

“Hmmm I don’t know. Maybe when she comes over next weekend, you can ask her. And if she doesn’t, then you two can watch it!” 

“Yeah, Eita wants to show Gigi!” The child exclaimed as the family entered the dining room, Sparky and Butternut not far behind them.

Instead of going out tonight, Akaashi thought that maybe it would be better to just stay in, order some pizza and watch a movie. Something that the family could enjoy together and to celebrate this big milestone. 

As they settled on the couch, Eita snuggled up into his favorite blanket with his fox plush in his arms. Sparky sat behind him while Butternut sat on his shoulder and the couple on each side of the child. The two looked at each other and smiled before pressing play. 

Did Eita know what today meant? Kind of yes, but kind of no. He knew today was a special day, but he didn’t know just how special it really was. And how much it meant to Bokuto and Akaashi. 

“Alright! It’s movie time!” Eita giggled as the wing spiker pressed play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my wonderful and super patience readers ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ A couple of updates!
> 
> First, I want to say I am SO sorry for not posting the August oneshot! The oneshot was finished, but August was busy for Lina and I. Actually Lina (my beta) was far more busier than I was; she was studying for a SUPER important entrance exam and I didn’t want to pressure her to proofread this. I was also battling the last few weeks of my history course. 
> 
> Second, Lina and I were also planning a collab together °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° It took two months to plan and we are hoping to post the first chapter sometime in October….ya know if I get my butt in gear because I have the first half of the chapter _(:3/ 
> 
> Third, I have a couple of oneshots in the work at the moment! I also have my own AU in the works (one that’s taken almost a week just to write out the basic information). I actually have two, but a need a certain character to show up and see what kind of guy he’s like.
> 
> Fourth and the big one, for the rest of the year I will be only posting one Tiny!Semi oneshot each month. Granted, I’m actually going to post three oneshots for this month because I want to post something for the one year anniversary of the start of this series! 
> 
> My reason for only posting one for the rest of the year is because, I want to work on other things. I have a few ideas that I want to work on and I have to make some sacrifices. I still love this series so much and this family is just so precious, but I want to expand on other subjects and write for ships I’ve never written for. 
> 
> Like I said, I will be posting one more oneshot for September and that will (hopefully) be on September 20th ( ´ ▽ ` )
> 
> But I suggest y’all follow me on Tumblr (TokiKurp) because I tend to do a lot of prompt requests over there (≧▽° ) 
> 
> Thank y’all again for your patiences and I love every single one of you so much!


End file.
